Infatuation
by Cactuswoman
Summary: Not seeing the rest of Caroline is getting the best of Klaus. What will he do when he gets the chance or will he be thwarted at every turn and will Caroline come to her senses and do as Rebekah asks her?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hello everyone i would just like to say thank you for reading and big thank you to everyone who read and favorited my other Klaus and Caroline story and after reading Fifty Shades of Grey i've decided Joseph Morgan would be perfect for Christian Grey. I have had some musical inspiration for this story courtesy of the first three Maroon 5 albums and Kings Of Leon Sex on Fire any way on with the story. Oh and I don't own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

Klaus sat at the bar wondering what the hell he was doing here, he'd been on edge all day and it wasn't getting any better. It hadn't helped that Rebekah had been playing her music loudly while he was working on one of his paintings, normally he didn't mind because he could block out the noise but not today for some unknown reason. So when he yelled at her to turn it off she just yelled back that if he didn't like it then he could go jump off a cliff because she did and it wasn't her fault that it reminded him of Caroline. He was still stood there with his mouth open in shock when she came down the stairs and dragged him down here for a drink so that in her words he could drown his sorrows and that was when his train of thought was interrupted by Rebekah sauntering up to him a drink in her hand.

"Oh come on Nik I came here to have a good time don't just sit there brooding all night."

"I'm not brooding Bekah I just don't see why I had to come when I could be….."

"Could be what dear brother? Thinking up another way to ruin things, we've finally managed to reach an appropriate agreement with the Salvatore's why can't you just be happy?"

Klaus sighed sure he wanted to be happy but this uneasy alliance could only last so long before it all came crashing down around them but he would try for Rebekah and maybe one other reason, although he would never admit it was in the hope that she might one day change her mind.

"I'm not going to ruin anything Bekah." He told her with a smile "Just go and enjoy yourself."

She nodded at him, gave him a quick smile and then left him alone to his thoughts. If there was one thing that Rebekah knew it was when to leave her brother alone and she had just spotted a reason walk into the bar that might cheer him up. She looked over to where he was sat but he hadn't noticed Caroline and her friends walk in and if they stayed where they were then he wouldn't even know she was in the building. Now Rebekah had never really liked Caroline but she knew how her brother felt and all she wanted was for him to be happy so she steeled herself for the war of words that was likely to happen and walked over to them.

"Hello Caroline"

"Rebekah" she said curtly with a nod of her head

"Could I talk to you?"

Caroline looked up surprised and gave the other blonde a look that said are you kidding me. Rebekah rolled her eyes and said the three words that she knew would make the other girl talk to her.

"It's about Nik."

Caroline sighed; she threw her friends an apologetic look and followed Rebekah to the ladies room were they knew they could talk without being overheard.

"Ok Rebekah you got me here now what is it?" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Don't you find it surprising that all I have to do is mention his name and you will willingly talk to me?"

"Well I ….. Um I…. I have no idea what you're talking about." Caroline stuttered

"Oh I think you do. Look Caroline I don't want to fight with you, I just thought that I'd let you in a very poorly kept secret, he's not faking it."

"He's not faking what?" Caroline asked playing the dumb blonde card even though she wasn't and she knew exactly what Rebekah was talking about

Rebekah sighed and shook her head not being fooled in the slightest, "He's fallen for you and don't act like you didn't know that already, now here is my advice for what it's worth, I love my brother no matter what he's done to me and our family in the past and he deserves some happiness for once and you seem to make him happy when he's not downing whisky and brooding over you, so do everyone a favour and let him love you."

Caroline just stood there in shock as she watched the other girl walk away with a smile playing on her lips. She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts that were scrambling through her brain at hyper speed. Sure she had to admit that she had seen something different in his eyes recently but it this was Klaus she was thinking about, the big bad hybrid who didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. Ok so his eyes had been looking at her with a soulfulness that she didn't think he was capable of and sure maybe his lips had been capturing her eyes more then should be when they were talking and so what if she wanted to taste them and see how a 1000 years of practice compared to all the other guys she had kissed whoa stop there bad Caroline bad, she chided herself. She should not be thinking like that even if the eye sex they constantly had had been really really hot, agh stop, ok cold water on face quick.

Caroline gave her face a quick splash with water and then fixed her make up thankful that she hadn't done too much damage to it. She took one last look in the mirror before heading back out to her friends trying not to think about what Rebekah had said. When she got back to their table she tried to look natural but when she looked at Bonnie and Elena she could tell that they were going to bombard her with questions.

"Is everything alright Care?" Elena asked her looking slightly worried

"Yeah sure why wouldn't it be?"

"Well you look a bit flustered that's all. What did she want to tell you about Klaus?" Bonnie asked her

Caroline grimaced, she had been trying hard not to show anything but she realised she must be failing miserably. Caroline sighed and proceeded to retell the conversation she had had with Rebekah back to her friends not leaving anything out.

Bonnie and Elena sat there in stunned silence not knowing what to say. They had both noticed what was going on and they knew that the situation hadn't been helped by Damon using Caroline as a distraction on multiple occasions, but more than anything they wanted Caroline to be happy something that had been escaping her since Tyler had left her for another hybrid. They had seen first hand how bad the break up had been for her, Tyler blamed Klaus for coming between them and although they had managed to stay together for a few months after he had come back the strain had proved to much for him and he left again.

Caroline sat watching her friends wondering what the hell they were going to say to her and how much damage she had done to their friendship by telling them truth, but she was tired of all the lies and keeping secrets from her friends and in her eyes they had overcome so many bigger problems that this almost seemed trivial in comparison.

"Caroline would being with him make you happy?" Bonnie finally asked her pulling Caroline from her thoughts

"To be perfectly honest I don't know but I do know that after everything he has done to us especially you Elena I shouldn't even be thinking about him in that way."

"Care I admit that he has hurt me on numerous occasions and I don't think that I will ever fully forgive him but it would be hypocritical of me if I stood by and let you suffer when you could be happy and I did manage to forgive Damon for what he did to you when he first came to town. So if you want to be with Klaus be with him."

"Um I don't know what to say to that, I will think about it but not right now because this is girls night and its time for us to have some fun."

Bonnie and Elena nodded in agreement and signalled the waiter so they could order their food and a round of drinks. After they had been seen to and their order had arrived they started to catch up on trivial things while waiting for the DJ to start.

Klaus was still sat at the bar wondering why the hell he was still here and nursing his fifth drink of the evening, he had lost track of Rebekah and was sure that he was going crazy when he had thought earlier that he had smelt Caroline's perfume. Ok so maybe he needed to go home and forget about her and if Rebekah was still out maybe he could finish his painting in peace. He was just about to get up and leave when he spotted her, he couldn't believe it there she was dancing away to Moves Like Jagger with Bonnie and Elena.

He sat there transfixed wondering if she had seen him yet, he didn't care if he was sat there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes popping out because the song had changed and the people that had been blocking some of his view had parted and she had just made eye contact with him. She was dancing with some random guy and that was really pissing him off but she still hadn't broken eye contact. His blood pressure was sky rocketing as he watched her, he had never been fond of the new style of dancing but right now in this moment he was its biggest fan as he watched Caroline's sultry dancing, sure he wished that he was the one dancing with her but the fact that A) he hated to dance and B) she was still looking directly at him made him stay where he was.

Klaus noticed her motion to Bonnie and Elena that she would be right back; he wasn't sure where she was going but right then and there he decided that he was going to follow her. He found her splashing water on her face in the ladies; he closed and locked the door behind him quietly hoping that she hadn't noticed him. He walked right up behind her almost touching her back and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Did you get a bit hot out there then love?"

"Maybe but my question to you is did I look hot out there?" she asked him while pushing herself back into him causing him to let out a low growl

"I think you know my answer love." he whispered seductively

"So you liked it when I was dancing like this?" she asked while pushing back into him and making small movements with her hips.

Klaus let out a low groan not quite believing that she was doing this to him and thanking any god that he could think of that it was but just when he was really starting to enjoy himself she stopped. His eyes flew open in shock to stare at her and wondered if he really was seeing disappointment there in her eyes or if it was just wishful thinking.

Caroline had managed to keep her own moans silent as she teased Klaus especially as she had felt how much he liked what she was doing to him but she had to stop otherwise it would have gone further and right now in this moment she really didn't want to have sex for the first time with Klaus in the bathroom of The Grill.

"Well I'd better get back out there otherwise Elena and Bonnie will be wondering where I am." she told him huskily

She moved slowly away from him hating the loss of contact. She was almost at the door when suddenly she was spun and pinned to the door and his lips were on hers and all thoughts of not having sex with him here and now left her head. The kiss was hungry, demanding and full of passion, a passion that Caroline didn't think was possible from him and she felt the heat pooling low in her belly. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better his perfect lips started to do wonderful things to her neck, she felt him lift her and locked her ankles around his waist as her head fell back against the door as his lips continued their sweet torture it was then that she let out a low moan.

Klaus smirked into her neck loving the fact that he was the one making her moan and then he heard it , a sound so heavenly that he wasn't sure if he had imagined it, a low man of "Oh Klaus". She was pulling him closer if that was even possible and Klaus' hands were starting to slowly run down her body when someone tried the door handle.

"Care are you okay in there?" Elena yelled through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi just want to say a big thank you to all those that have read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story so far. i'm sorry this has taken so long to be updated but work has been a nightmare so anyway on with the story._

* * *

"Shit, damn it just when things were starting to look up tonight." Klaus said quietly in her ear with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah Elena I'm fine, I'll be right there." Caroline told her trying to keep her voice natural and rolling her eyes at him.

"Are you sure you're ok Care because you sound kind of breathless and how come the door is locked?"

"Um are you sure the door's locked, it might just be stuck." Caroline said while reluctantly untangling herself from Klaus.

"Well I suppose it could be stuck but it defiantly feels locked to me."

"I'll be right there Elena, maybe if I give it a tug it'll open." She said while pushing Klaus towards the window.

"We will be continuing this sooner rather than later love." He told her before giving her one last toe curling kiss before he disappeared.

Caroline tried to steady her breathing before going to open the door all the while hoping that she didn't look too dishevelled and that he was out of ear shot just in case she was bombarded with questions. She quietly undid the lock and the pulled the door hard as if it had been stuck all along.

"Hi Guys, see I told you it was just stuck." She said with a huge smile on her face which slowly faded when she saw their faces.

"What?"

"Caroline is that a hickey?" Bonnie asked with a grin on her face.

"What, No of course it's not how would I have got a hickey in here on my own?" Caroline asked while throwing a furtive look to the big mirror to see the slowly fading mark on her neck disappear.

"Oh I don't know but I thought I saw Klaus at the bar earlier." Elena said to her with an equally big grin on her face.

"Really I didn't see him." she said innocently.

"Oh don't play innocent Caroline Forbes we both know you saw him, so we just have one question how good a kisser is he?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline just gave them a huge the cat that got the canary smile and said "It would be unfair of me to inflate his ego anymore than it already is especially when he's crap, he really is the worst guy that I've ever kissed."

She almost laughed when she saw the looks Bonnie and Elena were giving her, so she just shook her head at them and pointed to her ear telling them that he was outside listening. Her grin got even wider when she heard him growl in frustration at her words.

"Come on lets get back out there, I've got something to tell you guys where we can't be over heard. Oh and Klaus you will be punished for that little stunt."

"Only marking what is mine love and I didn't hear you protesting; to me all that moaning sounded like encouragement. Oh and Caroline I'll be waiting."

Bonnie and Elena could only stare open mouthed at Caroline as they left the bathroom and headed back out on to the dance floor were she then told them her plan, at which point the shocked open mouth look morphed into laughter.

* * *

Klaus was still muttering to himself when he walked in the door of his mansion and into his art room. He didn't even hear Rebekah call out to him, he only realised she was talking to him when he heard a familiar name.

"What?"

"I said did you have a good time at the bar after I left you because I could have sworn I saw you follow Caroline into the ladies and then she came out looking a little dishevelled and muttering about a hickey." She said to him again with a small smirk playing on her lips.

"That's none of your business Bekah." He growled at her

"God I was only asking if my favourite brother's love life was finally looking up. There's no need to bite my head off."

"Oh that hurts Bekah I thought I was your favourite brother." Kol said coming up behind them.

"Kol when did you get here? Oh and I'm not answering the brother question."

"You know you're only her favourite when she's plotting something." Klaus said to him.

"True I'll give you that one Nik. I just thought I'd stop by for a little visit."

"You mean you wanted to come and see if the Bennett witch was available yet." Rebekah teased him.

"I have no idea what you're on about dear sister. Are you still sleeping with Damon Salvatore?"

Rebekah just glared at him daring him to continue.

"Well on that note I'm going to bed. I'll see you both in the morning" Klaus said to them.

Klaus climbed the stairs to his room and soon settled down on his bed but sleep was evading him because all he could see was her face before his eyes, it was then that he heard a noise outside his window and there she was climbing in through his window. She didn't say anything to him and put her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet; he nodded at her as she walked over to him. The atmosphere between them became electrified as they looked at each other with desire. Caroline leaned into him and whispered into his ear.

"Enough with the eye sex Klaus just take me already."

It took him all of three seconds to comprehend what she was saying to him and then he was crashing his lips onto hers in a soul shattering kiss. He manoeuvred her to the bed while they pulled each others clothes off, a hiss escaped his lips when he felt her hands on his chest for the first time but it soon turned into a moan when she continued to move her hands torturously down his body. Caroline's back hit the bed just as his hands found her breasts and then it was her turn to moan as Klaus's hands began their own sweet torture down her body.

Klaus couldn't believe that he finally had Caroline writhing and moaning on his bed after all the months of pursuing her and her telling him that she was to smart to be seduced by him, here he was about to …..

"NIK!"

Klaus jumped at the sound of his name and looked around to see Kol standing in his bedroom with a smirk on his face.

"Having a good dream were we?"

"What, what do you mean dream." he said looking confused, it was then that he looked down at the bed not finding Caroline anywhere in sight.

"I can't believe it the baby vamp got into your dreams." Kol said while laughing at his older brother.

"What's going on here?" Rebekah said entering the room "I thought I heard moaning, oh god Nik cover up will you that's more of you than I ever wanted to see."

"I do believe Caroline got into our dear brothers dream, maybe as some sort of payback for that hickey you were telling me about. Really Nik a hickey what are you a teenager or a 1000 year old hybrid?"

Klaus just growled at them both not believing that Caroline could have done this to him. He looked over at the window and spotted a note stuck to the glass.

JUST GETTING EVEN. C

"The witch must have helped her." Klaus said more to himself than the other two "I'm going out." he said pulling his clothes on.

Kol and Rebekah turned and smiled at each other as he rushed past them knowing exactly where he was going.


	3. Chapter 3

He knew exactly were he was going when he left the house but when he got there a sigh blew from his lips when he realised that she wasn't there, that meant that she was staying with one of the others which meant that he wouldn't be getting to speak to her tonight but a little eavesdropping never hurt anyone did it. He smiled when he hit the jackpot at finding her at Bonnie's straight away, he found a dark corner and sat down to listen to them.

"I can't believe that you just did that Care." Elena said with a smile

"Well he deserved it." Caroline replied with a laugh that said she wasn't completely serious.

"So…?" Bonnie asked

"So, What?" Caroline said knowing exactly what Bonnie meant.

Bonnie and Elena sighed and rolled their eyes and just gave Caroline a look that spoke volumes.

"Are you really gonna make us ask again Care?" Elena said.

"Ok, ok it was so incredible and hot and I'm kind of sad that it was just a dream because if that was a preview of things to come then damn. I'm surprised that I didn't spontaneously combust there and then and if I keep thinking about it then I still might and it was so hard for me not to climb in that window and actually wake him up and make it happen for real."

"Wow, ok so just one last question then what's he like under the clothes?" Bonnie asked.

"Lick able and just between us it's a good job that its school tomorrow and that he won't be there because I'm not sure that I'd be able to stop myself jumping him there and then in the hall."

"Oh my God Caroline was it really that good." Elena said.

"Guys you have no idea now can we please talk about something else." Caroline said in a strained voice because she really wanted to go find him.

"Yeah sure Care, Oh I know I found this show on the internet that you guys might like. Do you want to watch it?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah sure what's called and what's it like?" replied Elena.

"Well it's a supernatural show about ghosts, fallen angels and witches. It's called Hex."

"Sounds interesting, ok let's give it a go then anything to get my mind of Klaus." Caroline said.

The girls sat down and started to watch the first episode and although Caroline enjoyed it she couldn't get Klaus off her mind and it didn't help that the actor that played Troy looked a hell of a lot like Klaus. She couldn't help the heat that rushed through her body when she saw the naked shower scene, in her mind it was over to soon so she busied herself comparing the two and finding very little difference except that Klaus was a little more muscled than the guy playing Troy.

"So what did you guys think of it then?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I liked it; it was kind of nice to watch something that didn't have vampires in it. I mean I know it was still all about the supernatural but I still managed to forget everything that's been going on. Elena said.

"What about you Caroline, what did you think?"

"Yep I enjoyed it." Caroline said trying to keep her voice natural.

"Did it get your mind off of Klaus?" Elena asked her.

"Yeah sure." Caroline told them hoping that they believed her.

"Ok as long as you're sure." Bonnie said not really believing her at all.

"You'll never believe who I saw recently." Caroline said suddenly trying to change the subject.

"Who?" both girls asked in union

"Kol."

"Really, I wonder what he's doing back in town." Elena said giving Bonnie a quick look.

"I have no idea, what about you Bonnie do you have a clue?"

"Nope, no clue at all. Why would I." Bonnie said shrugging and trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you two always seem to gravitate towards each other when he's around and a little bird told me that he likes you." Elena said teasing her friend.

"Would that little bird be Elijah? I didn't realise you to were talking regularly are you not telling us something Elena?" Bonnie said with a smile on her face, it was payback time if she had to be in the hot seat then so did Elena.

"My lips are sealed." Elena laughed

Soon they were all laughing together as they got ready for bed. It really had been a good distraction for Caroline but soon she would be asleep and she was worried that Klaus might get her back, but she had nothing to fear as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Klaus sat still as stone in the darkest corner of Bonnie's garden listening intently to everything the girls were saying, he couldn't help the smile forming on his face when he heard Caroline speak about the dream and he was sure that her voice had taken on a longing quality. The only thing from stopping him going in there and grabbing her other than the fact that he wasn't invited in was that he wanted to hear everything and that a devious plan was forming in his mind, he wasn't about to let her get away with leaving him high and dry in that dream. Ok so maybe he was being a bit childish but damn it that dream was hard to forget and he really didn't like being made a fool of in front of his siblings. He sighed trying to calm himself down because images were flashing before his eyes of Caroline undressing and then suddenly everything went black, for a moment he thought he'd fallen asleep again until he realised that he really had been seeing Caroline getting undressed and ready for bed. The girls were having a sleep over and going to school together in the morning which meant that all the pieces were fitting together nicely in his mind, Klaus got up and walked home quickly while his mind kicked into over drive.

He walked through the door of the mansion at a little past midnight hoping to avoid his siblings but no such luck.

"Did you get her out of your system then Nik?" Rebekah asked him with a smirk on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Bekah."

"Sure you don't Nik, the way you were moaning her name and moving on your bed, you didn't need to get her out of your system at all." Kol said weighing in on the subject.

"Careful Kol or we might get on to the subject as to why you're really here and don't even get me started on Damon Salvatore dear sister." Klaus said in a low deadly voice.

"I have no idea what your talking about I just dropped by for a visit, but I am curious about this thing Bekah's got going the older Salvatore. Tsk Tsk Bekah don't you know it's not good to jump from one brother to the other." Kol replied quickly trying to save himself from a broken neck.

"Oh for Gods sake I slept with Damon once it didn't mean anything." Klaus interrupted her with a cough, "Ugh ok twice Mr Know it all but I'm not following him around like a puppy dog unlike you Kol, and how many times have you snuck over to Bonnie's house?" Rebekah yelled at him

"What the hell, why would I sneak over to her house?"

"Oh give me some credit Kol every time you come to visit you go off by yourself and you always come back with a stupid grin on your face."

"Oh and that's your proof that I'm going to her house." Kol yelled not liking the direction the conversation was going in.

"No. I followed you." Rebekah shouted triumphantly at him.

Klaus was smiling to himself happy that he had managed to get them to yell at each other and forget about interrogating him about Caroline. He backed slowly out of the room and had made it to his room without them noticing, or so he thought.

"Good job Bekah."

"Yeah you too, so are you ready to start your first foray into modern learning?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world darling." Kol said with a grin

"Oh yeah and Bonnie will be there." Rebekah said with an equally big grin.

"Shut up Bekah."

* * *

_Ok so just a quick note again thank you to everyone thats read, reviewed and favourited this story it means alot. Sorry for leaving it so long between chapters i'll hopefully update again_ soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Again a big Thank You to everyone thats read, reviewed and followed this story it means alot. I wanted to make sure that you guys had a new chapter to read before i went away on holiday on monday so here you all go, i hope you enjoy it. ilovetvd i would definitely recommend Hex._

* * *

The morning started like any other with a whirlwind of activity. It had been a while since the girls had had a sleepover and they thought it would be fun to have one and then go to school together forgetting how long they each took in the bathroom. Caroline looked down at her phone for what seemed like the millionth time that morning and sighed, she still hadn't heard anything from him and it was worrying her slightly. She was having visions of him coming up behind her and ripping her heart out for playing that trick on him, she wondered if maybe she had gone a little bit too far.

"Ok Caroline spill what's wrong?" Bonnie asked after hearing her friend sigh again as they were walking out of the door towards her car.

"Nothing." Caroline replied automatically turning to her friend, who gave her a pointed look. "Ok I'm just slightly worried that what seemed like a good idea last night might get me my heart ripped out today."

"He's not gonna rip your heart out Care." Elena said comfortingly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Oh I don't know just call it a crazy hunch." Bonnie said as they pulled up outside Mystic Falls High.

"Yeah he doesn't look pissed to me, in fact he kind of looks like he's about to ravish you." Elena told her.

"Huh, oh my god, what is he doing here?" Caroline said looking around and spotting him lounging sexily against his car looking at her. She quickly broke off eye contact with him shivering with desire.

"Where the hell did you pick up the word ravish?" Bonnie asked Elena, who just shrugged pretending that she didn't know until a knowing look passed across Bonnie's face.

"Never mind that look who else is here." Caroline said pulling Bonnie and Elena out of their staring contest.

"Damn now not only do we have to put up with Rebekah we now have to deal with Kol." Elena said pulling a face.

"He's not that bad." Bonnie said quickly, which caused Caroline and Elena to look at her quizzically. "He's still looking at you Care." she said trying to get the focus off herself.

Caroline nodded indicating that she knew that he was. She was finding it hard not to try around and look at him and it didn't help that she wanted to jump him; she could smell his intoxicating sent and it was sending her hormones into overdrive.

"Ok I need to get to class fast." She muttered to them.

"Caroline…." he said in a low husky voice, she turned slowly towards him indicating that she was listening. "I thought you were going to jump me if you saw me today?" Her mouth dropped open; she couldn't believe that he'd been listening to them last night.

"I must say that your determination not to give into your desire, which I can sense from over here by the way, is quite the turn on. I think I'll have fun testing out your resolve today, it's only fair love." he said to her.

"You wouldn't dare." She replied, barely managing to keep the desire from her voice.

"Oh I would, it's payback time."

She linked arms with Elena and Bonnie and walked away from him with her shoulders set with determination. He chuckled as he watched her walk away from him knowing that he was going to enjoy himself. He grunted a quick goodbye to Kol and Rebekah not noticing their knowing looks as he quickly reviewed the next part of his plan while he walked off into the woods.

Caroline sat down in her first class of the day and immediately started thinking about him, wondering what he was going to do and where he was. Her thoughts shifted and she was walking towards him, a smirk appeared on his face, "You just couldn't stay way could you love?" He said to her as he reached out and pulled her closer enveloping her in his sent and sending shocks down her body with his hands. He lowered his face closer to hers not letting her answer his question when he brushed his lips across hers; it only took her a second to respond to his kiss and even less then that to deepen the kiss. His hands moved to the edge of her top and slid under the edge and onto her heated skin, Caroline tried to keep the moan from escaping her mouth but she couldn't and as his hands made ever more sinful movements on her skin her moans grew louder.

"Caroline? Caroline? MISS FORBES."

"Huh"

"Well now that you seem to have gotten hold of yourself can I get back to teaching without anymore obscene interruptions?"

"Sorry Ms Smith." Caroline mumbled while being grateful that she could no longer blush. She daren't look at anyone else in the class worried about they were thinking, she was just glad that she hadn't got any further in her fantasy but the more she thought about it the more confused she became because sure she'd had daydreams about him at school before but she had never vocalised it. Her phone vibrating pulled her into the present; she took a quick look around the class to make sure no one was watching her before looking at the incoming text. JUST GETTING EVEN LOVE.

Caroline growled low in her throat when she read the text. She couldn't believe the nerve of him, ok so fine she had slightly embarrassed him in front of his siblings but getting her back in front of her classmates well the gloves were coming off now there was no way she was going to let him get away with it. Her phone beeped again, _Careful love I heard that growl and everything preceding it and I'll let you in on a little secret keep on making noises like that and I might just have to come in there and take you on Alaric's desk so that all your friends can hear you scream my name._

Her mouth dropped open in shock she had never read anything so dirty and yet it still turned her on. "Seriously" she murmured under her breath. She looked down at her phone wondering if it would go off again and she wasn't disappointed. _Yes love Seriously and was that a hint of desire I heard in your tone? _All she had time for was a quick No before the bell went off signalling the end of class, she rushed out quickly hoping to grab Elena or Bonnie for a quick chat but she ended up bumping into Kol instead.

"Careful there Darling, What's the rush?"

"Um no rush just looking for someone."

"Looking for Nik probably, you two need to learn to be more quite or you're going to scar me and Bekah for life." Kol told her with a smirk on his face

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Vampire hearing darling although if this is what school is like nowadays I think I like it."

"God you are unbelievable, I still don't understand why Bonnie was sticking up for you earlier."

"She was? Well have fun and remember I can hear everything you say to him and so can Bekah so volume." He said to her before walking away quickly with a dopey grin on his face.

She spotted Bonnie at the end of the hall and grabbed her quickly, "You'll never believe what just happened?"

"Um I already know Care." Bonnie said giving her a sympathetic look.

"Ugh I'm going to kill him. I didn't know they could get into peoples daydreams. I mean come on seriously, seriously I played one little prank on him and he embarrasses me at school where it'll go round the entire student body that I … oh my god I can't even finish that sentence and what if it gets back to my Mom, OH MY GOD my Mom…."

"Whoa slow down Caroline it's not going to get back to your Mom and I'm sure it'll be forgotten by the end of the day. You'll see it'll work itself out. Erm Care was that Kol that you bumped into before you grabbed me?"

"Yeah he just wanted to tell me to try and not scar him and Rebekah anymore than they already had been apparently and that they could both hear what Klaus and I were saying to each other. Then when I mentioned you he got this weird grin on his face, kind of like the one you have right now."

"Oh ok bye Care and I'm not grinning." Bonnie said walking quickly away from Caroline and to her next class leaving Caroline even more confused but vowing to get to the bottom of the matter before the school day was over.

She sighed as she walked into her next class and took her seat, there was something fishy going on with Bonnie and Kol and were the hell was Elena picking up words like ravish. She was so busy trying to focus on anything but him that she didn't even realise she was being spoken to until she was nudged again and she realised the girl sat next to her was talking to her.

"Sorry Megan, What did you say?"

"I said have you seen the new substitute teacher because I definitely want to see more of him." the girl said to her again causing Caroline to quickly glance to the front of the room praying that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Good Morning class I'm Mr Mikaelson and I'll be your substitute for the day."

"Damn."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So first of all i'd like to apologise for the long wait for this chapter but i'll admit my plot bunnies had run away and didn't want to come back. I also felt like i had back myself into a corner with the previous chapter but anyway i've managed to write this today in between going to work so hopefully you all like it. I'd just like to say my usual thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed this story it means alot anyway enough of my babble on with the story.**

* * *

She saw a smile ghost across his lips and knew that he had heard her. _Okay Caroline_, she said to herself, _Just act like you don't care, I mean what can he do in a roomful of people. _Klaus stood at the front of the class and watched the emotions dance across Caroline's face until it became a mask of indifference; he smirked again knowing that everything was falling into place nicely.

"Right we're going to do things a little bit different today. Can I have a volunteer?"

The hand of every female student was immediately thrust into the air, well almost every one. Caroline just sat at her desk with her arms folded across her chest; she shook her head and muttered under her breath.

"Seriously."

She watched him as he surveyed the waving hands and then picked Megan, of course he would pick the girl sitting right next to her he was so transparent.

"Okay Megan would you like to come up to the front and we are going to be looking at Act One Scene Five if everyone can open their books please."

Caroline opened her book wondering where he was going with this, she scanned quickly ahead while the rest of the class were opening their books and Klaus was asking some of the other students to read parts. All to soon he had called for the classes attention and they were beginning, Caroline was still wondering where he was going with this when suddenly it dawned on her he was trying to make her jealous, well he had seriously underestimated her if he thought that him reading a part with Megan was going to make her jealous. Then as they started speaking she realised which bit they were reading. _No he wouldn't would he?_ She thought, she looked up at him and saw that he was staring straight at her, his eyes boring right down into her soul, she shifted slightly under his intense stare and realised that he was speaking the words to her and her alone. The heat flashed through her and it took all her strength to focus on what they were saying, her eyes widened silently daring him to do it.

Klaus was never one to back down on a challenge so he positioned Megan and himself in such a way that no one could be sure if it had happened or not and then slowly lowered his head. He could hear Megan's heart beat quicken and a small satisfied sigh escape her lips and he quickly and quietly compelled her to act like he had kissed her, then to return to her seat and then forget it had happened when the bell rang.

Caroline had almost broken her desk with her effort to stay seated; she couldn't believe that he had done it. She leaned over to speak to Megan when she returned to her seat after the act had finished.

"What just happened?"

"He kissed me." Megan said with a satisfied sigh.

"No seriously."

"Seriously. I think he's got the softest lips I've ever kissed, he's so dreamy." Megan sighed again.

Caroline sat there stunned she couldn't believe that he'd actually done it. The more she thought about it the angrier she became, she was just about to start asking Megan some more questions when the bell rang signalling the end of class. She waited until everyone had gathered up their things and left and it was just them in the classroom. She got up from her seat and walked over to him slowly but instead of stopping when she got to him she carried on walking forcing him to walk backwards until his back hit the wall.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" she asked him in a dangerously quiet voice.

"What ever do you mean love?"

"Did you seriously come into this class with the intention of making me jealous and kiss one of my classmates."

"It's called acting love and if you remember I was looking at you the entire time."

"That doesn't mean a thing if you kissed her. I really thought you were different." she said with a sigh turning away from him.

"Oh no you don't you're not walking away from me again." he said grabbing her, spinning her and locking her against the wall with his arms.

"Do you really think that low of me?"

"A few months ago I said yes now I'm not so sure. Now please let me go Klaus."

"No"

"What the hell do you mean no. Let me go." she said struggling a little bit more trying hard not to look at him.

"NO, not until you look at me and listen to what I have to say."

Caroline gave a resounding sigh of defeat and looked up at him and immediately regretted it when she saw him giving her the look that made her think that he could see her soul and innermost thoughts, feelings and desires.

"Ok I'm listening."

"Good because I'm only going to say this once. I didn't kiss that girl, you can even go find her and ask her yourself when I've finished with you. Caroline I've never meet anyone like you before do you really think that I would possibly blow the one good thing that I could have in my life by kissing some silly little school girl that thinks 'I'm dreamy'." he finished with a roll of his eyes.

He watched the emotions run across her face again. He hated the not knowing, he looked down at his feet not wanting to see the moment that she decided to leave him. He wished that he could just compel her to forget what had happened but he didn't want to do that to her, she was his salvation and he was damn well not going to taint it. He had realised that it had gone too far but he had been sure that she would have come up and stopped it but she had played him at his own game and he had been the loser in his eyes.

Caroline stood there letting his words sink in. Thank God she had a free period and that the classroom was not in use this period. She saw him lower his head in defeat; he had already made up his mind that she was going to leave him. She mulled over his words thinking back to how she had acted, she had dared him to do it when really she had wanted to go up there and stop it. Why hadn't she, oh yeah cos she didn't think that he would really do it but now he was saying that he hadn't kissed Megan and she believed him. She could understand the eye roll even she had wanted to scratch Megan's eyes out for that comment because Klaus was hers. Huh Klaus was hers. The thought brought a smile to Caroline's face and she knew just the way to make him understand this.

Klaus felt her move in between his arms so he dropped one of them so that she could leave but she didn't if anything she was pulling him closer and then her lips were on his. It took him about 3 seconds to respond and then he was holding her even closer and sweeping his tongue along her bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue; it was at the moment when his tongue meet hers for the first time that her knees buckled from the pleasure. He caught her and lifted her into his arms; she secured her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he pushed her back against the wall.

She pulled away from him to get some much needed air, while he took a small breath before settling his lips back down onto her neck.

"I thought you were going to take me on Alaric's desk?" she asked him breathlessly.

Klaus let out a low chuckle "Don't tempt me love."

"Well it might not be Alaric's desk but there is a desk right there." she told him while rolling her hips against him.

He growled low in his throat and yanked her away from the wall, walked over to the desk and placed her on it, his lips never leaving hers. His hands started to move across her body and his lips started to make a similar decent. He could hear two annoying buzzing sounds but ignored them as Caroline started moaning his name and urging him on by pulling off his shirt. His hands had just found the button on her jeans when he heard it.

"OH MY GOD."

"Whaaa." They both said in union looking towards the door.

"My eyes, I can never unsee that." Kol said with a fake look of horror on his face.

"God Nik I think you have scarred me for life." Rebekah told him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Klaus asked them trying very hard not to yell and wondering how quickly he could get home and grab the daggers so that they wouldn't interrupt them again.

"Hey don't get mad with us we tried to ring you to tell you not to do something stupid in a school that has vampires and hybrids roaming the halls." Rebekah told him.

Oh so that's what that annoying buzzing was, Klaus thought to himself. He pulled Caroline up and pulled his shirt back on.

"I think we should continue this later." He said to her.

"Yeah I think that might be a good idea I'll see you later." She told him before placing a small kiss on his lips before walking out of the classroom.

"You know one of these days I'm going to catch one of you two in a compromising position and then it'll be pay back."

"Oh big brother that's just never gonna happen." Rebekah told him with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah Nik, Bekah would actually have to get a boyfriend that liked her without being compelled for that to happen." Kol said with a grin on his face.

"What the hell Kol at least I'm not in love with a Bennett witch for God's sake."

"I'm not in love with Bonnie Bekah so shut the hell up."

"Oh so it's Bonnie now is it."

Klaus just rolled his eyes as he walked away from them while they continued to bicker. One of these days they were going to come to blows but right now he didn't care because all he could think about was Caroline and maybe getting some revenge on Kol and Rebekah for interrupting them again.

* * *

**2nd A/N: In case anyone was wondering i used Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet as the play they were reading and it's in that act that Romeo meets Juliet for the first time and kisses her. I was unsure if American schools did Shakespeare like that, what i mean is sitting in class and reading acts how i have set it out in the story, it was just how we did it at my high school. Anyway again Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone first an apology that it has taken me so long to update this story but my muse ran away again but don't worry im already working on the next chapter so you shouldn't have to wait to long to read it. Again as always thank you to everyone thats read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story it means alot. So anyway on with the story enjoy._

* * *

Caroline sighed a contented sigh as she went about the rest of her day, it took all her will to try and remain focused on her classes instead of letting her thoughts wander to Klaus and what he was doing, so when the bell rang signalling lunch her first thought was to find Bonnie and Elena and tell them what had happened but she couldn't seem to find them anywhere. She let out an exasperated sigh as she walked towards her locker still looking for them, _typical just when I need them they are nowhere to be seen but when Klaus is giving me the most toe curling kiss of my life there they are banging on the door. _Caroline was pulled out of her musings when she spotted a familiar figure walking out of the crowd.

"Hey Jeremy have you seen Bonnie or Elena?" Caroline called to him.

"Hi Care, I haven't seen Elena but I saw Bonnie about five minutes ago walking towards the science classrooms."

"Thanks Jeremy."

Caroline was walking towards the science block with purpose when her vampire hearing picked up a noise coming from one of the darkened classrooms, she stood still and listened and upon hearing the noise again she smirked when she realised it was a couple making out. She started walking again wanting to give the couple some privacy when she heard the girl moan. _Well someone sounds like an expert_, she thought to herself, _wait that sounded like no it couldn't be…._

Caroline rushed over to the door and yanked it open.

"Oh my god Bonnie!"

Bonnie let out a startled cry and tried to hide her partner in crime from Caroline with no anvil.

"KOL"

"Care I can explain" Bonnie said weakly as Caroline stared at her with her mouth open in shock.

"Erm okay so explain."

"Well it just sort of happened." Bonnie said shrugging.

"Look Bonnie its fine honestly but YOU." Caroline said rounding on Kol. "Have a lot of explaining to do, what was it that you said to Nik earlier that 'your eyes could never unsee that' well ditto. What is it that makes you Mikaelson brothers so so ugh I can't think of the word but I'm sure Bonnie knows what I mean?" Caroline finished while gesturing at a nodding Bonnie.

Kol grinned knowing exactly what she meant, "Years of practice, being unbelievably handsome and it probably helps that we ooze sex appeal. Now if you wouldn't mind closing the door I was just helping Bonnie with her biology assignment. Oh and Caroline not a word of this to Nik or Bekah."

"Sure what ever Kol, I just hope that Bonnie can find a spell in her grimoire that will help deflate your head. Talk later Bon." Caroline said closing the door and walking away trying to ignore the sounds that followed her.

Meanwhile back at the Mikaelson Mansion…

Klaus walked through the front door trying to keep the smile from his lips, he finally had her and there was no way he was going to let her go. He paused in his thoughts when he heard music coming from upstairs; he knew that Kol and Bekah were still at the high school so who was playing that music. He speed up the stairs and towards the room that the music was coming from, he stood in front of the slightly open door listening to the couple talking inside.

The song changed and Klaus stood there in shock for a beat before pulling out his phone and setting it up to record what was happening in the room. It was half way through the song when he felt his body begin to shake with laughter; he decided he had enough footage to use as a bargaining chip so he continued on down the corridor towards his art studio where his mind began to form a devious plan to have the house to his self tonight. He sent a text to Caroline asking her to meet him after school and got a reply back straight away saying she would see him soon. Klaus relaxed back into his chair and just let his mind wander in anticipation for later.

Caroline looked at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time and she could swear it was going backwards. She had managed to avoid Kol for the rest of the day and finally caught up with Elena before last period.

"Elena where have you been I've been looking for you everywhere and what's with the dopey grin?" Caroline asked when she finally caught her after yelling her name for a good five minutes before her best friend had heard her.

"Huh oh erm I haven't been anywhere you must have just kept on missing me."

"No I looked for you everywhere but instead of finding you I found Bonnie and Kol."

"What do you mean you found Bonnie and Kol?" Elena asked grabbing onto the subject like a life line.

"Well I was looking for you and heard this girl moaning and I realised it sounded like Bonnie so I opened the door and there they were."

"So what did they say when you found them?"

"Well Bonnie was kind of embarrassed and Kol said he was helping her with a biology assignment." Caroline told her with a small snort of laughter.

"So why were you looking for me Care?"

"Oh I'd almost forgotten I was going to give you an update on Klaus if that was ok I just wanted to make sure that you were really okay with it before it goes any further."

"Caroline you have nothing to worry about I'm fine and it's fine that you like Klaus." Elena told her with a smile.

"Thanks Elena I'm glad you said that because I don't think I'd be able to give him up now because let me tell you he is a great kisser and from the sound of things so was Kol. In fact I told him off when I caught him with Bonnie; I swear those brothers will have ruined every other man for any women that they have kissed." Caroline said to her

"Yeah." Elena said in a breathy sigh the grin coming back onto her face, "See you later Care."

"Okaaayyy bye Elena." Caroline said to Elena's back with a puzzled look on her face.

The Bell finally rang pulling Caroline from her thoughts, a small knot of anticipation started to form in her stomach as she grabbed her stuff and heading for her car and in no time she was pulling up in front of the mansion. As she got out of her car the knot seemed to get bigger as she walked up to the front door, she had just reached up to knock when the door was opened.

"Hello Love."

"Hi." she all but squeaked at him, her nerves suddenly getting the better of her.

"Come in I was just having a quick word with my siblings."

"Oh okay if you're sure I'm not interrupting."

"I'm sure."

"Nik I can't believe you are kicking me out of my own home just so you can spend time with her." Rebekah said to him as they rounded the corner into the living room.

"Bekah I would be very careful as to what you say next or …."

"Or you'll what Nik."

"I'll tell Kol what I saw not ten minutes ago and scar him even further as he would put it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I." Klaus said his voice dropping deadly

"Fine you win." Rebekah said through gritted teeth. She pushed past Kol as she left the room.

"What's up with Bekah?"

"She's just mad because I've asked her to leave Caroline and myself in peace tonight."

"You asked?" Kol asked him with a grin.

Klaus shrugged, "Well I'm now 'asking' you the say thing."

"Aww come on Nik I wanted to beat Elijah at Grand Theft Auto tonight."

"Well tough I don't want any interruptions tonight."

"And if I say no."

"They I'll tell Bekah about you and the witch." Klaus said with an evil smirk on his face.

"What how the hell did you find out about that?" Kol asked him, "It was you wasn't It." he said rounding on Caroline.

"No I swear I only just got here I haven't had time to tell him anything." Caroline said putting her hands up, "Anyway you were the one who was 'helping her with her biology assignment' in a building full of vampires and hybrids."

"Fine you win Nik but I don't know how you are going to get rid of Elijah."

"Don't worry little brother I've already spoken to him now if you would kindly leave us in peace that would be great."

Caroline turned to Klaus as she heard the front door slam signalling Kol's departure. "So what did you say to Elijah to get him to leave and how did you know about Kol and Bonnie and what have you got on Rebekah?"

"Well love" he said pulling her close, "It was more what I showed Elijah than said to him, Kol I was just bluffing and as for Bekah I caught her making out with Matt."

"What do you mean she was making out with Matt?"

"He must have driven her home from school and I was in the garden when his car horn went off at the most inopportune moment." he said lowering his head to hers

"When you say went off." she said leaning up slightly so her lips brushed his as she spoke,

"I mean Bekah sat on It." he said. Caroline just had time to let a small laugh escape her lips before his lips descended on hers and her laugh turned to a moan.

* * *

A/N I know i'm mean but the next chapter picks up straight away, oh and let me know what you think Klaus saw in that room it'd be nice to read some of your theories.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone so again a big thank to those who have read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story it means alot and yeah quick update. Now i'm slightly nervous about this chapter and as you read on some of you may guess why but anyway i hope you like it please let me know what you think. Oh before i forget thank to those reviewers who had a guess at what Klaus caught Elijah doing i hope my big reveal lives up to your expectations._

* * *

_God he should be given a warning label_, Caroline thought to herself, _damn he is just so sinful._

Caroline moaned as her thoughts caught up to what had started out as a gentle kiss that soon turned three shades hotter and a hell of a lot more passionate. Klaus was just beginning to enjoy himself and from the sound of things so was Caroline when the door started to creep open.

"Whoever that is I'm going to stake them." Klaus growled pulling away from Caroline's lips before latching onto her neck.

"Leave this to me." Caroline said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Caroline started to moan louder hoping that it would deter anyone from entering the house but as she listened she realised that wasn't stopping them so she changed tact.

"That's it baby, oh god right there, oh my god Nik." she practically yelled

Klaus looked up surprised and mouthed baby at her with a questioning look before smirking at her when they heard Rebekah's muttered oath.

"Good God get a room already."

"I'm trying to get us a whole house to ourselves Bekah, What are you doing back?" Klaus asked while moving from Caroline's neck back to her lips.

"I forgot my purse and now I've got it I'm leaving. Oh Nik by the way she was faking it, if I were you I'd put some music on so that our dear brothers can't hear what's going on and think that just because you haven't got any in years that you're no good anymore. Don't worry it's just like riding a bike you'll be good again in no time."

Klaus looked like he was about to rush after Rebekah and dagger her again but Caroline stopped him and pulled him towards her while walking backwards towards the backstairs heading for his bedroom.

"Nik maybe Rebekah was right about the music." She said to him hesitantly causing him to look up at her sharply. "Not because of you not being good, I just mean I don't want Kol to hear anything if he is still skulking around out there."

Klaus smiled at her and walked over to the stereo realising on of his siblings had left their Ipod in the docking station, shrugging he pressed play and as the first notes started playing he turned back towards Caroline a smile playing on his lips.

"What?"

"Well this was one of the songs Bekah was torturing me with before she dragged me down to the Grill that night that we got to know each other a little better." he told her the smirk returning to his lips as he finished

"Oh I know this song it's Infatuation by Maroon 5, how was this song torturing you?" she asked him looking confused until he looked pointedly at her and realisation coloured her face. "Erm never mind I get it, so what other songs on there remind you of me."

Klaus turned and flicked through Rebekah's Ipod looking for the song that he knew was on there, he put it on and set it to play random music and turned back to Caroline. Caroline quirked her eyebrow at his song choice, a smile playing on her lips; realising that he was waiting to see what she made of it she beckoned him towards her with her finger. He walked slowly towards her his sexy smirk (as she called it) on his face, when he was an arms length from her he stopped.

"Hum interesting choice, one that I agree with by the way. Now where were we?" She said pulling him down until their lips were inches apart. She licked her bottom lip and that was all the encouragement he needed, her back hit the wall just as his lips crashed down onto hers. The ferocious nature of the kiss caused Caroline to open her mouth with a moan and that was all the invitation Klaus needed to start plundering her mouth with his tongue, from then on it became a duel for dominance one which Klaus was winning. He broke away when the need for air became too much but soon started trailing kisses up and down her neck while his hands started to work their way up and down her body; his hands started to knead the flesh of her hips as he captured her lips again.

Caroline groaned at the sensory overload that was Klaus Mikaelson's lips and hands on her body; she always knew that he would be great at this. She felt his hand slid from her hip and down to her knee to lift her leg up; she obliged and let out a loud moan as he ground into her.

"Bed Now." she groaned at him wrenching her lips way from his and tossing her head to the side.

Klaus lifted her into his arms and rushed up the stairs kicking open his door and placing her on the bed before closing and locking his door. He walked back to her removing his clothes as he did so while Caroline did the same, soon he was hovering above her and making her squirm in pleasure with his clever mouth and hands.

Caroline hadn't even realised that the song had changed until a thumping beat started to pulsate throughout the house and with the first clash of the cymbals he entered her. Caroline moaned in pleasure as Klaus started to move within her and all that could be heard was their rapid breathing, confessions of love and the thumping beat of the song that seemed to be on repeat. Caroline could feel the familiar tingling feeling start just as Klaus moved them into a position that caused him to enter her even more deeply, it was then that his movements became quicker and Caroline couldn't help it.

"Oh god Nik."

"Now I know that's not fake." he said to as her back arched off the bed as their orgasms hit them. "Just in time for the last big bang of the song love." he said smirking down at her.

Caroline was in a blissful state as she snuggled in Klaus's arms not quite believing that she was here.

"So are you ever going to tell me what you have on Elijah?"

"Better yet love I can show you." Klaus said with a grin on his face. "I'm not sure you'd believe me if I didn't show it to you." Klaus walked over to retrieve his phone from his jeans and caught Caroline staring as he turned back towards the bed.

"See something you like love."

"Yes." Caroline said licking her lips, "But right now I want to see that video."

"Okay but afterwards we get to know each other again." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"God could you get your mind out of the gutter for one minute." she said smiling at him

"Yes but then I wouldn't be as irresistible as I am." Klaus told her before capturing her lips effectively cutting off her reply.

"Now try not to make to big a deal out of this love." Klaus told her while handing her his phone.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him as she pressed play, why would she make a big deal out of it; _wait is that_…..

"Oh my god!"

"Caroline calm down."

"But her and and him and they were; holy crap I've got to call Bonnie." Caroline stammered reaching for her phone. Luckily for Caroline Bonnie picked up on the second ring.

"Bonnie you are never going to believe this."

"Believe what Care?"

"Are you alone?"

"Well not really." Bonnie said hesitantly

"Well kick him out of bed for five minutes while I tell you what I've just seen."

"CAROLINE, I never said Kol was here and you can't just assume that if he was he'd be in my bed." Bonnie told her; Caroline would swear to Klaus later that she could hear Bonnie's blush down the phone line.

"Well is he there or isn't he I haven't got all night for this Bonnie I have my own Mikaelson brother to get back to."

"Fine Care he's here and now he's gone and I've put the silence spell on the room, so get on with it." she said sounding more like the Bonnie Caroline knew and loved.

"Okay I'm sorry but like I said you are never going to believe this. So in order to get the house to ourselves Klaus kinda blackmailed his siblings which you probably already know but what you don't know is how he got rid of Elijah."

"Okaaaayyyyy so how'd he get rid of Elijah."

"Oh Bonnie I'm so glad you asked. He showed him a video." Caroline said to her cryptically.

"So? What was this video of?"

"Well you know how I couldn't find Elena earlier."

"Uh huh; what wait please tell me Klaus doesn't have a sex tape of Elijah and Elena, wait Elena was with Elijah." Bonnie said sounding both disgusted and surprised.

"Yep but they weren't having sex or at least they weren't when Klaus shot the video." Caroline said to her gleefully.

"So what were they doing?"

"Do you remember how we always joked about Elijah being so uptight and that he'd never do anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah"

"And do you remember how we always said that if we ever did a sexy dance for one of our boyfriends then they would have to reciprocate."

"Bloody hell she didn't."

"Yeah she did." Caroline said laughing

"What did she get him to dance to?" Bonnie asked laughingly

"Buttonz" Caroline said laughing along with her until they were both crying with laughter.

"We have so got to get her back for not telling us about her and Elijah." Bonnie said once her breathing got back to normal.

"Yes we do. I knew something was up when she started using weird words like ravished."

"Yeah I noticed that too, these Mikaelson brothers are rubbing off on us."

"Yeah little miss Bloody Hell." Caroline said laughing again. "Anyway I'll let you get back to yours while I get back to mine. Talk tomorrow?"

"You're on."

"So what are you and Bonnie up to tomorrow?" Klaus asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"A little bit of planning and a little bit of plotting, nothing much." Caroline said pulling him towards her.

* * *

A/N 2. So i'll just tell you the two songs that i used other than the ones mentioned were Troublemaker by Olly Murs and My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy.


End file.
